The UV-B emitting phosphor, SrB6O10:Pb, is in certain respects a better phosphor than the Sr(Al,Mg)12O19:Ce phosphor used in suntan lamps as a minor component to increase the tanning efficiency of such lamps and reduce the time needed to obtain a tan. The SrB6O10:Pb phosphor has a higher energy, shorter wavelength UV-B emission than the Sr(Al,Mg)12O19:Ce phosphor and is also excited better by the 185 nm radiation found in low-pressure mercury fluorescent lamps. The Sr(Al,Mg)12O19:Ce phosphor has a broad band emission centered approximately at 307 nm, while the SrB6O10:Pb phosphor has a narrower, but more intense, emission band centered at 302 nm.
Unfortunately, the SrB6O10:Pb phosphor is somewhat difficult to manufacture. In particular, the conventional process utilizes large amounts of ammonium hydroxide and produces a lead-containing waste. It would therefore be an advantage if the SrB6O10:Pb phosphor could be manufactured in a way that would avoid the use of ammonium hydroxide and reduce the amount of lead-containing waste.